


new light

by chuafterdark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biting, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: bucky barnes x reader x sam wilson  (implied / past steve rogers x reader)Summary: forget about him and all the ways he touched you and how he left youWarnings: threesome, teasing, fingering, marking, biting, oral, spitroasting, creampies, squirtin, handjobs,
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Kudos: 64





	new light

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: assume this came about bc porn but i’m glad after so many months this wip is done 

When he came back older than you ever thought you’d see him, you knew it was over - that it’s been over for _him_. 

He sat on that bench at Tony’s service with a smile on his face without another care in the world, and that’s how you knew he lived his life out with _her_. 

Steve gave up his shield and his life with all of you for a dream that all of you thought he gave up years ago - you should’ve known that deep down, he would still do anything for that dance.

Following the service and everyone going their separate ways, you found yourself following those who returned straight to the Compound, taking it into your own hands to clean the rubble and cracks he left behind, ignoring the pleads to go out and forget him.

How could you ever forget the man out of time?

The one whose face ended up plastered around the city alongside the ones you lost, the one that gave up the life all of you had made together to stay in the past, the one that didn’t even say goodbye…

_It wasn’t fair._

You felt used. 

More used than any of the times you let him boss you around and use you like a doll during sex. 

He used you to live out his darkest fantasies before living out his perfect dream life with his dream girl. 

You wanted to understand why he did it, wanted to reason with yourself that maybe after losing so much, you would’ve done the same, but each time you tried, you failed - couldn’t understand why he would abandon everyone like he did.

Many of the others weren’t as vocal about their frustration about his choice, choosing silence to hide how much it hurt to lose someone else right under their noses - but there were others you found solace in, others who felt just as mad and abandoned.

You found Bucky and Sam in the gym, a layer of sweat covering both of them as they circled each other in the ring, hoping that eventually, their anger would disappear if they hit each other enough. 

As the next round starts, they don’t realize your eyes are on them analyzing the dance of theirs, a flurry of punches and quick side steps to dodge and aim for the opening in the other’s defense, a long pattern of movements you learned they adopted to avoid any real injuries again. The first fight after seeing Steve’s wrinkled smile with the Shield left bloodstains on the mat and forced Bruce to drive them to a real hospital for a comprehensive checkup, not wanting to drag Helen back into the country and away from a conference for the scuffle.

Both of them are focused on winning (or at least not being the first to tap out) for about five minutes before they stop, hearing your light gasps and quick claps of encouragement for whoever was on the offensive.

And you do your best to smile, knowing that all three of you were caught off guard by his choice and felt the same hurt, but because he seemed so content and at ease you didn’t dare question it.

Your pain was one reserved for the moment you stepped back into the Compound with a small fraction of those left, burning tears finally spilling down your cheeks as you each realized that he always held her first without a single regret.

They were his closest friends and you were his girl -

But once that door shut behind you, each of you knew - not anymore and probably never again.

Ever the gentleman, Bucky moved first, wiping the sweat off his brow with a quick swipe of his arm before leaning over the ropes to mirror your smile, trying to attempt at looking presentable for their guest. “Hey, sweetheart, what can we do for ya tonight?”

He seemed so at ease looking down at you with Sam following suit on his left that you almost felt guilty for feeling whatever it was eating at you inside, if it even had a name, for even thinking of asking them the things that were dancing on the tip of your tongue.

“I want you both to help me forget him, I don’t want to remember his hands on my body anymore, I don’t want to remember how kind he was to me,” your voice wavered as your eyes fell to the ground to avoid their shocked expressions, “I know we’re all supposed to be happy for him, I know we’re trying to act like everything is fine, but I need him out of my mind. _I’ll do anything.”_

For a few moments, silence hung in the air as they watched you in disbelief, not sure if they heard you properly until you dipped your hands underneath your dress to grope yourself, not bothering to muffle your moans to show them just how serious you were.

At the display, Sam was the one that answered for the both of them, a low chuckle slipping past his lips as reality hit them that they were really watching you touch yourself, his hand wandering over to palm himself through his shorts, already growing hard at your request. _“Don’t worry about anything, baby, if Barnes here isn’t willing to help, I’m more than willing to take care of you - Steve always bragged about how good you were to him.”_

Bucky made a noise of approval before they both left the ring to flank you right where you’re standing, both caressing and kissing whatever skin was exposed, their hands wandering and rubbing you through your clothes, doing their best to restrain themselves while they talked about what they would do to you.

_“Poor, baby, it must’ve been hard for you seeing Stevie abandon us all like that. Can’t imagine you could ever go back to fucking normal agents after he trained you so well and retired.”_ Bucky’s voice was almost mocking, his usual kindness lost in anticipation, grinning widely as his hand ran up your inner thighs, not a stranger to the nightly routine Steve ingrained in your head. _“What’s it like edging yourself nightly for a man that’s not coming back? Must want to cum real bad, don’t you?_ Almost surprised you lasted this long before coming to either of us…feel how wet they are already, Sam.”

His metal arm kept you up easily as your legs buckled under the pleasure, soft moans falling from your mouth rather than a coherent answer to any of their questions as they inspected you - Sam’s fingers moving past Bucky’s to sink into your folders, surprised to find a lack of underwear on you, _“you think it’s smart to be walking around like this? Makes me wonder if you were really looking for us or if anyone would do.”_

When you couldn’t answer, it was easy for Bucky to piece it all together - the low hiss and slight hitch of your breath as Sam fingered you slowly was more than enough.

_“Dirty girl, you really think anyone else could satisfy you like we could?”_ Your face fell flush against Bucky’s chest, holding onto his shirt as if the action would ground you, stop you from cumming so quickly after starting, trying not to be lost in the smell of their sweat and their erections pressing against you, too focused on restraining yourself that you didn’t notice the look they shared. _“Do you really think anyone else could give you what you really want?”_

Bucky’s lips were still curled in a grin as he lifted your face and pulled you into a rough kiss, sucking on your tongue and biting your lips until you were drooling, close to the edge and practically melting in their hands when they both stopped - Sam pulling his fingers out as Bucky did the same, appreciating the trail of drool still connecting the two of you for a moment before pulling off your clothes without a care if anything tore or broke, pushing you to your knees once you were fully naked.

_“Before you get to cum, you’re going to have to prove you’re a good girl,”_ Sam held your face firm against the length of his cock, slapping your cheek twice before pressing the head against your lips and easing himself in. His thrusts long and slow as a courtesy to get used to his size before fucking your mouth hard, reaching your throat each rut, keeping the rhythm until you gagged and stopped for a single moment of air, pulling away only when your saliva covered his cock and dripped down your chin.

While Sam was taking his time warming up your mouth, Bucky enjoyed the show, enjoyed how whenever it got too hard for you to focus because of Sam’s thrusts, the grip you had while stroking him hardened, trying so desperately to match the pace of how he was fucking your face as best you could.

Bucky practically growled while watching Sam moan and cum in your mouth, thick white streaks covering your pretty lips as you swallowed every little drop before switching positions and taking on his own unforgiving pace - 

Your knees ached from your position between them and you could feel your pussy throb in anticipation, certain that you were dripping all over the flooring, wondering how they would be once they stopped their teasing. 

And with how quickly things moved, you couldn’t remember if you took the chance to lock the doors to the gym after walking in, moaning with Bucky’s cock twitching as he filled you with his cum as you imagined someone walking in to see you being used like this - wondering if they would know why you got on your knees so easily for them without question, wondering if they would join and help erase him from your memory or run away in shock.

_“Good girl - look at you swallowing our cum so easily,”_ Bucky combed his fingers through your hair and chuckling lightly as he pulled himself out, licking his lips before kneeling down to kiss you and taste themselves on your lips, thinking how easy it would be to steal you all for himself, _“almost makes a boy swoon.”_

Bucky stood back up and let you rest while Sam turned to lean on his shoulder for support as you turned all your focus to him, tightening your grip and twisting your hands around his cock and sucking on the sensitive head now that your mouth was free until the younger of the two groaned and covered you in his cum. 

_“Seeing you like this, I can’t be mad that Steve kept you all to himself,”_ Sam smiled as Bucky pulled you back up and helped clean the mess on your chest by dragging his tongue all over your body, licking up every last drop Sam spilled on you before sucking on your breasts, holding eye contact with you all the while, every gasp and whimper encouraging him, _“but seeing you being used like this isn’t too bad either.”_

When they’re both satisfied at how much of a whimpering mess you become, that’s when they make their next move, Sam bending you over to appreciate just how much you’re dripping before rubbing his tip against your folds, holding back a laugh as you gasp and moan against Bucky’s chest again, dragging your nails across his bare skin. 

Impatient at how long Sam was taking teasing you and Bucky’s cock just rubbing against you, you huffed, turning your head slightly to pout and question them, _“are you gonna keep playing with me all afternoon or fuck me?”_

The annoyance in your voice caught them both off guard, both pausing completely to laugh at your pouting before Bucky cupped your face and made you suck on his fingers with a single foreboding tsk, _“be careful with what you ask for darlin’.”_

Before you could reply, Sam’s hands were on your hips pulling you closer and filling you completely, not bothering with a warning since you were already so impatient with them, grinding hard until your moans and cursing began to echo in the large room, loud enough to scare any poor soul that dared to wander down to the gym for a workout.

_“We can’t have you being so loud just yet, baby, someone could hear,”_ the grip Sam had on your hips was strong and his voice was full of amusement as he winked to Bucky for a solution, _“good thing we have something to fill that dirty mouth of yours.”_

A second barely passed before the support you found against Bucky’s chest disappeared and he was gripping your hair and pressing his cock against your lips, _“open up, darlin’, you wanted to be fucked, right?”_

_You edged yourself every night since Steve “retired” because his rules were so deeply ingrained in your head even though you knew he would never come back and now you’re being spit roasted by his best friends for anyone to walk in and catch you - definitely an upgrade for each of you considering just how much each of you were beating yourselves up for something you had no control over._

In the daze, Bucky pulls out right when he cums and makes a mess all over your face because soon you’re whimpering about cumming as you’re cleaning the cum leaking from his cock, swallowing the thick load he left in your mouth. Both of them encouraging you to cum as much as you wanted, Sam groaning as your walls tightened around him and you came together, fucking you through the orgasm.

They take turns like that a few times, switching sides and filling you with their cum until you’re dripping with their seed from every end, a whimpering mess reserved just for them now that Steve left all of you behind - refusing to stop until every thought of him was gone from your mind.

With the serum, Bucky doesn’t need as many breaks or slows down as often as Sam or you, and while you’re panting against Sam and moaning as he kisses you slowly, something in Bucky changes - growling as he became territorial and with no effort at all, lifted you against him and thrust harder into you, holding you up by your legs.

He sinks his teeth into your neck and starts marking you while giving Sam a full view of the show, your cries telling him just how close you were to cumming again by how desperate they were, _“dirty girl enjoying being used by two men like this - his best friends no less. You like Sam watching me use you like a toy?”_

Bucky snickers when all you can do is whimper his name as you squirt, covering your face in embarrassment as Sam watches idly, biting his lip as his hands wander to play with his chest and cock, catching his breath and appreciating the sight of you covered in their cum, marks trailing across your body.

“What’s wrong, Sam? Already tapping out?” Bucky snaps out of his trance for a moment when he realized the other man never made a move towards either of you for as long as he’s had, not missing a beat to tease the other man, “I thought Captain America doesn’t get tired?”

At the jab, all Sam does is groan and roll his eyes, already hard again watching you twitch and squirm against Bucky as you came, “not everyone is filled to the brim with super soldier serum, remember? I can do the same things you do, just slower…and I need to catch my breath.”

While watching Sam flip him off before moving towards their things insisting both of you rehydrate like him, Bucky pulled himself out and changed how he held you so you could put your rest weight on him comfortably, putting you into a princess carry as he moved towards Sam, a small smile on his face watching you curl into his chest.

In your post-whatever-just-happened-between-the-three-of-you daze, you couldn’t be too sure about what was really happening but listened to their quiet orders anyway, swallowing the water as they brought the bottle to your lips as best you could, gasping when the cool liquid overflowed and spilled down your chin and chest.

“Don’t fall asleep on us now, sweetheart, we gotta get you cleaned up before we even attempt to bring you back to your room.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this or anything else consider commenting below or sending a kofi in these trying times (ko-fi.com/chuwaeyo)


End file.
